The Samurai
by Jack and Keiko
Summary: In a secluded mountain tavern, the samurai known only as Jack meets an ally among the hunters...but the ally is not as they appear...(Prelude to "Transcending Time", Chapter Three Up!)
1. Default Chapter

The Samurai   
By Canyon315 and DuoLordOfDeath  
  
Disclaimer: None of this stuff is ours! They belong to Gennedy Tartakovsky!  
  
  
~*Prologue*~  
  
  
A thick blanket of snow glazed the small mountain town, giving it the appearance of a gingerbread village at Christmas. A slow, mournful wind blew wayward flakes of snow through the air, casting aside pine branches and slipping chilly through clothing like a knife. Overhead, the light, slate-colored sky promised more snow as the day wore on, and even so, he stepped onward. The sound of wood against cobblestone echoed down the silent street, barely audible over the soft howl of the wind, and the rippling sound of fabric in the wind accompanied the small percussive sound. Dark, wary eyes gazed down the main thoroughway through the village, setting their gaze on a small tavern where he might find shelter and sustinance. Strands of ebony hair, loosened by the wind, graced his strong, handsome face under the handwoven hat he wore, but he paid them no heed.  
  
As the stranger passed down the street, several children who had been out in the snow, enjoying the early flurries, paused and watched him with wide eyes. They especially were enraptured, not by his curious attire, but by the magnificent blade that hung, sheathed, at his hip. There was something about his stride that spoke warrior, but again, it spoke determination, calmness, and a quiet honor about him.  
  
Indeed, the children knew well the stories of this man...who in this world didn't? The man who had come from across time to vanquish the vile wizard Aku and free the land from his iron-fisted tyranny.  
  
Samurai Jack.  
  
The young pairs of eyes watched their hero reverently as he strode silently down the street and up the rickety steps of the old town tavern. A soft hush of whispers washed over the small group, excited and anxious...  
  
Jack walked straight thru the doors, ignoring the people's surprised glances. He had resigned himself to his destiny of being pursued by bounty hunters to the point of anticpating them always. He walked straight up to the tavernkeeper, who eyed him cautiously. He knew of this man that Aku was paying good money for, and how taverns like his were favorite places of the hunters to come and hear news of his whereabouts. Too many times had he heard stories of his fellow tavern keepers who lost everything because the samurai had entered and the hunters attacked, destroying everything. Nowhere was safe, from the taverns of the smallest communities to the fancy clubs of the cities such as the Blue Monkey. But a customer was a customer, and he had no right to kick anyone out without due cause. "Yes?"  
  
"Hot water, please."  
  
He shrugged and handed him a teapot full of boiling water with a glass. Jack took it to an empty table, poured a small packet of tea leaves into the cup, then filled it with water, keeping an eye on the others.  
  
As the samurai sat down and went to his tea, he was aware of the eyes of the hunters...but he was quite unaware of the eyes of another.  
  
Dark eyes, hidden in the shadows, looked up as the door creaked gently open and the sound of wood against wood rang through the suddenly silent tavern. Expression hidden by the shadow of his cloak, one could not note the aire of surprise on Toshiro Kane's face. The samurai...how long had he been searching for this very man; this Samurai Jack, only to have him appear as if out of thin air...  
  
Toshiro sat in the far back corner of the tavern, the darkness of the seedy pub casting sinister but welcome shadows about his thin form. His long cloak hid his own powerfully wielded katana from view, as well as his attire. He was a strange one; not from around here, one might say. Sitting up, he looked over to the samurai, who seemed content with his tea, and smiled faintly.  
  
"You, warrior! Come, please sit and take leave with me," he replied, his gently accented voice floating from his lips courteously.  
  
Glancing up in surprise at the shrouded figure, Jack regarded him silently in scrutiny. Somehow, this one seemed more ominous than the hunters...but...  
  
Jack could never deny an invitation, and he joined the man, somewhat cautious of his intentions. Too many times had be been taken for a fool by dirty tricks of his enemies, no more as far as he could help it. The Japanese accent seemed friendly enough, and what few Japanese he had the privledge of meeting were his friends, could it be that he too was a friend?   
  
A table nearby held some hunters, eager for the two googoplex placed upon the samurai's head. As Jack walked past, one jumped him, pulled out a knife, and stabbed the wooden floor where Jack's heart should have been, but he had moved away in time. Jack was on his feet, sword ready for action, his dark eyes unamused by the turn of events.  
  
Before he could move, the familar clicks of wooden sandals hit the floor before disapearing, Jack looked up to find them and their wearer, his Japanese friend, flying above him, an ancient katana held in his hands. He landed with grace after taking out a hunter while still in midair.   
  
The knife had been intentional; in a flash, Toshiro tossed his table asunder and leapt int othe air, tossing the cowl of his cloak aside and letting it flutter dangerously behind him. The white gei he wore bore a familiar, regal kanji; the blade ancient and well-used; polished and sharpened. It gleamed even in the dim light, and with a light step he landed beside the famed Samurai Jack, dark eyes narrowed. "How dare you strike at the feet of the one who will vanquish Aku," he rebuked, his previously gentle voice now laced with vehemence. "Not only was it harsh, but dishonorable; against our code...But alas, I see you are but a simple-minded bounty hunter; your mind never with thoughts of integrity, honor, and dicipline. Simply greed and money and the blood of my Emperor's son," he replied.   
  
Jack stared at this warrior questionably during his speech. He bore the attire of a samurai, and his father's insignia was mind-blowing. Could it be that Aku had banished another samurai from his kingdom? Jack didn't have much time to dwell on it. A bounty hunter raised his eyebrow before laughing. Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously, and with a few quick slashes he was dead, short explosions activating before the robotic pieces hit the floor.  
  
Toshiro smiled wisely and looked at the rest of the bounty hunters. "It would wise of you not to continue this fight; for we have intention of letting this fight fall at our feet...save it be you on the ground." He smiled daringly, but the stubborn bounty hunters did not relent, and when one came at Toshiro, he leapt forward and spun around elegantly on one foot, slashing his sword about in a spin cut that tore the robotic monstrostity to ribbons. Stopping gracefully, he held one hand flat and facing the wall at chest level, the blade held over his head carefully. "It seems they have a death wish, my prince," he said in reference to Jack, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"So we will fulfill it for them," Jack said, ducking a wide slash at his head. He retaliated by sticking the sword thru the hunter's torso, twisting, and pulling it out to stick it in a hunter trying to get him from behind. These fools were no challenge, only annoyances.   
  
"I will never be captured by you or any other bounty hunter!" He proclaimed while slashing them to pieces, "And you may tell your precious master that as well." He said, while slicing the last.  
  
"Who are you? How did you get here?" He asked, his curiousity not wanting to wait any longer.  
  
Toshiro held up a hand and smiled. "Not here; we must leave. I do not think the bartender will be appreciating our company any longer," he said with a smile. He turned to the tender, bowed lowly, and tossed him a bit of change for his trouble. That done, he turned and started for the door. Outside, it was slightly snowy; the clouds overhead blocking the sun. His sandals clacked against the cleared cobblestone pathway, and once they were a good distance from the tavern, he stopped and turned to Jack.   
  
Jack followed him out the door, his questions still running thru his mind. He frowned slightly at the snow, if it accumalated over time it would make it easier for more bounty hunters to track them. He was glad when they stopped and the stranger explained himself.   
  
"Do not think me rude, my prince," he said, and went quickly to one knee, bowing his head. "I have been searching for you for many a month. I bear you no ill will; I swear on my honor as your Honor Guard," he said, keeping his eyes low. "My name is Kane Toshiro; a warrior lost like yourself, taken from his own time by that vile wizard Aku. I only wish to serve you as my father served your father," he said humbly, the wind catching long strongs of ebony hair from his top knot and casting it about the wind.  
  
"Arise Toshiro. I am eternally grateful that you have kept your loyalty to me thru all these years. Allied together, Aku has no chance against us."  
  
Toshiro stood and nodded. "Yes. I would never let my faith waiver in you and you father's dynasty. If we lose hope, then Aku has already won," he said, and looked out over the sky, his dark eyes wary. "We must make it certain that we are not followed...perhaps if we go by way of tree then we can lose any bounty hunters that might discover the mess we left," he said, gazing out at the thick pine forest near the edge of the small village.  
  
Jack nodded, "Let's go." They entered the forest, not completely letting his guard down because the forest appeared empty. Who knew what dangers lurked in the shadows. Jack inwardly sighed at this, every second of every day he had to constantly be on alert. The minute he wasn't, it seemed word spread thru out the land as trouble surrounded him in every which way. It was a comfort to know that he had an ally at his side now, one who understood his past and his quest exactly as he did. Aku had made a grave error sending one of the Emperor's Honor Guards to the future, now that they were together, nothing could stop them.  
  
Toshiro could sense his faint unhappiness and paused as they stepped into the forest. He looked about for a moment and smiled faintly. "My sister told me before I went out to find you that, if I should find you, I should give you this," he replied, and reached into his gei. After a moment, he pulled something out and bowed, holding it forward for Jack to take. "She bids me to tell you that she remembers you and wishes the best luck, as well as that she is waiting for you," he said, smiling faintly. In his hand was a small folded piece of paper, yellowed with time and slightly careworn, but otherwise in good condition.   
  
How could Jack know the truth behind that simple statement..  
  
Jack gasped, instant recognition spreading across his features. He gingerly took the small paper, remembering well its meaning.  
  
"Keiko," He whispered softly, fingering the origami locust. A sneaky tear slid down his cheek before he wiped it away, he did not want to show his feelings for her in front of Toshiro.   
  
"Thank you for bringing this to me," Jack said, "I remember her well, and I do await the day we will meet again."   
  
"It is the least I can do for the both of you...when last I saw her, she was well, but now, I cannot tell. But I swear on my honor that I will do all in my power to return you to your former time; even if it costs me my life." He smiled and stood straight, his dark eyes gleaming slightly. It was amazing how much he had changed, and how little he had changed. Though he had been taken from his home; his time, he could still see the little boy he remembered from so long ago. But alas, the tale had been told; he could not reveal it now. It would be wrong; detrimental. An added burden to Jack's emotions. With that in mind, he resumed his former mental state and turned to face the large tree before them. "Come; we must be swift," he said, and started to scale the cold, rough bark.  
  
Raising an eyebrow in question, Jack followed him up the tree, the locust safely tucked within his gei. The cold snow stung against his warm skin as they fell, and the tree was numbing his hands but he still pressed onward. Upon reaching the top branches of the tree, he wondered what was to happen now. He watched Toshiro "jump good" among the branches of neighboring trees, Jack laughed and chased after him.   
  
"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Toshiro called behind him upon hearing the laughter. He leapt from branch to wide branch, his long black bloak waving behind him as he went. The wind was blocked here among the tree limbs, giving a bit more warmth to the two samurais, and Toshiro paused and leaned against the tree as he watched Jack follow closely behind, leaping wider and longer distances. Toshiro raised an impressed eyebrow and smiled. "Impressive! I do not think I've ever seen another jump as well as you," he complimented, smiling warmly. He looked away from Jack to peer down below at the ground, scanning for any sign that they were being followed. "I do not think we are being trailed," he said. "Though Aku has eyes everywhere; it will be immpossible to know."  
  
"It has been a long time since I have done this," Jack said, "Not since the day the apes taught me." He searched the skies for any spies. "Aku has ways to watch us always, no matter where we are, or what defenses we take to protect ourselves. We can only hope he is busy elsewhere."  
  
Built by Text2Html 


	2. Chapter Two

~*Chapter Two*~   
  
The weeks following the coincidental meeting at the secluded tavern with surprisingly little incident. Toshiro and Jack and long passed away from that chilly mountain landscape, and had traveled into more temperate climates. The newcomer had been able to shed his cloak in the warmer weather, and their conversations had turned more familiar.   
  
Toshiro found it odd that the son of his Emperor would rather have him be called by the name the locals in Central Hub had given him rather than his true name, or his formal title, but...who was he to argue? So, he had resigned himself to simply calling him Jack, and that had been the end of the good-natured arguement.  
  
Currently, the duo wastravelling through a sparse forest; the slight crunch of twings under their feet the only rhythm to their travelling. But though they had passed through the mountains and foothills witohut any problems, they were nonetheless cautious. The prolonged absense of an enemy only made an enemy more prone to appear at any moment...there could be no slip in their instincts.  
  
"It would seem that the forest is thinning out," Toshiro said finally, his voice quiet. Jack nodded, joining him at the top of the hill. From the lookout point, they could see over the vast valley, where a small village was...  
  
Was smoking?  
  
"Jack!"  
  
The sound of explosions was near; the stench of blood was in the air.   
  
Toshiro ran ahead to scout the scene, but turned at the crest of the hill and looked grave. "It is Aku's demons; they are attacking the village," he said seriously, his face firm and drawn. He turned then and ran, thankful that Jack was not far behind. Once inside the small village, he saw that the men were not fighting..no one was fighting! The women were crouching in terror, grasping children in utmost fear. Hurrying to one, he knelt beside her. "What is it? Why do you fear them so? Where are your warriors? Why do they not rightfully defend what is theirs?"  
  
The women trembled and looked up into the samurai's face. "They did fight; skillfully...but they are all wounded...or dead...we cannot fight any longer...we women hold no power against such invaders; it is against our village laws for a woman to take up weapons and fight..."  
  
The small child, trembling in the woman's arms, looked at the samurai in confusion, but suddenly, his tear-streaked face brightened. "Samurai Jack!" he cried, pointing furiously. Toshiro turned and smiled.   
  
"Yes, that is my dear friend Samurai Jack...we are here to aid you. But you must not be afraid! Assemble all the women in the village square; Jack and I willdefend you while you do this."  
  
Jack shook his head, "Will his evils ever cease?" He growled as he chased after Toshiro. He was horrified to see the robots had full control of the village's destruction, there was no one in sight fighting them. With a roar, he took out three in one large slash, but they were one of many. He saw some women cowering in the shadows, holding their children, doing nothing to prevent this senseless destruction. He heard Toshiro demand an explanation to as why these women would not fight, and her answer surprised him to no end. Too many times in his adventures had he seen women fight, either allied with him or against him. In this modern world who would have believed the ancient customs of his time had lived to now.  
  
"In desperate need, madam, laws need to be altered in order to perserve them." He said, then spotting the excited youngster in the woman's arms. "Do not worry little one, we will save your village."  
  
Toshiro nodded furiously. "It is this senseless boundary between men and women that Aku wants; what we need is for you to fight. Your son will be safe; take him to where your wounded are; as the rest of the children should be, and bring your strongest women with me," he replied, and stood. "Jack, I will help them ready for battle; as I understand, you are quite adept at taking on demons and robots alone," he said with a knowing smile. He bowed lowly to his friend; he could hardly call him a master, and started off behind the women, blade ready to defend her.  
  
"For too long have I fought them alone, I am well prepared." He replied, watching out for anyone who planned on sticking their weapon thru his friend, which would end with his own sword thru their torso.  
  
The demonlord over his bug bots laughed, "A waste of time! Women are not meant to fight, only to satisfy the needs of men and bear offspring."  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes, thinking of his dear Keiko.  
  
"You and your friend will die, and this village destroyed in honor of our mighty master, the almighty Aku!!"  
  
"What do you know of honor?!" He challenged the demonlord. "You who follow Aku's orders without question, even if it means sacrifice your life. Aku takes advantage of your loyalty, using you for his personal gain and then throwing you aside, worthless!"  
  
"Yawn..." The demonlord was not impressed by Jack's speech, and snapped his fingers, signaling the bugs to fight.  
  
Meanwhile, Toshiro followed the woman, and soon, a great crowd was assembled behind them. The children were hidden away with the wounded, safe, and thus began the hunt for weaponry and armor. "Quickly!" Toshiro called to them as he peered fro mhte doorway, gazing out at the battle as the women readied themselves. "Jack will not be able to hold his own forever!" A great whisper ran across the crowd; Samurai Jack was here?  
  
"Samurai! We are ready!" cried a woman. Toshiro then turned to them and let the door swing open.   
  
"Look at what has become of your home! Demons overun it; Aku is trying to take hold of what has long been yours! My own home fell this way once; and because we were unable to fight, our homeland was torn asunder by his wretched claws! Do not pay heed to what your laws tell you; if need be, I shall make you like a man; you will suffer no-"  
  
"No!" cried a younger woman. "If we fight; we fight with the honor that we are ourselves; no other under no pseudonym. Women - to Battle!"  
  
With that, Toshiro drew his blade as the women drew up an ancient war song of their people, and rushed out to meet the oncoming horde head on. But those words kept ringing in Toshiro's ears as the battle raged; women against demon, valiant and brave...Under no pseudonym...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The hordes of robots were unrelenting as two appeared the minute Jack struck one down. He continued to fight his hardest, never allowing these minions of Aku the satisfaction of wearing him down.  
  
"Give it up, samurai," The demonlord hissed, "It's over. You have lost and Aku has won."  
  
"NEVER!!"  
  
"Then just try to obtain victory, for you will fall in the process."  
  
Jack was only wearing his fundoshi by this time, his gei now scraps of fabric lying at the feet of bug bots. His hair ran wild down his back, and his body was bruised and bloody all over, but still he refused to give up.  
  
"HALT!!" The demonlord commanded, his bugs obiently leaving Jack. "Now you face me," He grinned evilly, unsheathing a large no-dachi.  
  
"Coward, letting your robots wear me down before facing me," Jack spat.  
  
"It does not matter, I will get all the credit for defeating you." He lifted his sword high above his head, "SAY GOODBYE, SAMURAI!!" He shouted, bringing the sword down to Jack's torso.   
  
He weakly blocked the mighty blade with his katana, but a swing from the no-dachi knocked it from his hands.   
  
"Now you die," The demon growled, but a horde of village women jumped on the demon, hitting him all over with their weapons. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, he was safe, Aku hadn't beaten him yet.  
  
"Come with us, Jack." A couple of the women picked him up and brought him to the others where they could tend his wounds.  
  
Toshiro swung his blade with all his might, but the demonlord's voice caught him offguard and he looked in time to see the giant bring his blade over Jack, who was helpless. "NO!" he cried, and suddenly...it seemed as though his voice had lost a touch of its masculinty...it was higher, soft in a way, and almost a cry. But in the moment his voice fell, he pulled back and arose to his feet, anger taking over the sudden, short show of fear. He sliced thorugh a last robot and started for Jack, but fell to his knees as the women of the town did her job for him. He bowed his head in shame. "I failed him," he said, and looked at his fallen blade. He reached for it and took it into his trembling hands, and looked up as the women finished the job that they had started...Defending Jack. Sheathing his own blade, he swallowed and stood on shakey legs. He followed the small crowd of women and watched from the door as the women started to tend to him, Jack's blade in her grasp. "Ladies...please, let me take it from here,  
" he said, his voice disguised for one last moment. The women complied, and stepped out into another room.  
  
Jack had to know...  
  
Built by Text2Html 


	3. Chapter Three

~*Chapter Three*~   
"K.. Keiko?" He whispered weakly, his strength nearly depleted. He thought he had heard Keiko's voice while he was out there on the battlefield. Could it be that he had died out there? 'NO! I can't be dead', his wearied mind thought, 'I need to defeat Aku, I can't leave Toshiro alone! No!!' He weakly groped for his sword, and at not finding it there, he was near convinced he was dead. 'No... father... Keiko... please forgive me..." He weakly muttered.  
  
"Jack," he said, his voice shaking slightly. He went to his side and put a hand on his shoulder, and pulled some ancient smelling salts from inside his gei. He waved them gently under his nose, and leaned the magic blade against the wall. "Jack, be calm, for you are safe," he said, sitting down beside him. "We are all victorious; you need not fear...I am safe; the women are well; the demons are gone..."   
  
His eyes weakly opened to see Toshiro and his sword, he was alive. He breathed a little easier, "Thank Kami," then winced at what pain seared thru his body at that small effort. He mentally chastised himself for his weakness, he had no time for this. He made a weak effort to sit up but the pain refused, sending him back down with a groan.  
  
"Here, let me aid you," he said, his voice a bit softer. He pulled out his cloak and retrieved some salve and some weak sake. "Here, drink this. I'll fix up your wounds," he said, and started to gently move graceful fingers over the wounds, spreading the salve over them and praying that he did not harm him more. His dark eyes were no longer hard, but soft and careful, intent upon his work. Strands of sweaty black hair hung about his face, suddenly not so harsh, save for the sweat and smal scratches. The sword that hung at his side was sheathed, but his face was saddened. "I failed you...I could not protect you as I had vowed to do...I have shamed my father and shamed you...I know what I must do..."  
  
"Domo," Jack whispered as he drank the sake, filling him with warmth. The savle cooled the harshness of his wounds, but nothing could soothe the sadness in her voice. "No," he whispered, "You didn't fail me... or my father... you did... everything right. Don't blame... yourself..."  
  
"But that's just it, Jack," he said, and stood, stepping across the room. His back faced him, and suddenly he spoke, her voice true and firm...and different. "I'm not myself! All this time I have been deciving you!" He looked at his hands, calloused but not so calloused from the use of the sword, and suddenly, he reached up, pulled the ribbon from his hair, and let the long ebony strands fall down his back.  
  
Keiko turned sharply and met his eyes. "I am not myself...I haven't been for many years..." Her face was truely apologetic now, her dark eyes saddened and firm. "These women made me understand...In the face of adversity...I shouldn't fear what society has bred into me..." She went to her knees and bowed her head, tears rimming her eyelids. "Forgive me, my prince...I know I should be punished for betraying you as such..."  
  
Jack was stunned. Toshiro... his best friend for weeks on end, the one who had restored the peace within him by simply being there, was in actuallity... Keiko. His childhood friend; all this time, she was there. She had carried the locust with her wherever she went because part of his spirit was there, helping her on. She, who risked her life just to help him, who coudn't bear it now that he was in his condition. Biting back his pain, he lifted himself off the bed and onto to Keiko's level. He lifted her head, and nearly cried out at what pain and sorrow was there in her eyes. Tears threatened to come, but he held them back, "Keiko, what you have done for me is not an act of deceit, but of loyalty. You risked your life to help me, to help our people. You learned the sword and challenged Aku to help me, because you care. That's nothing to punish, but only to commend." He embraced her and let his tears fall.  
  
It was strange...to be embraced in peace after all those years of war and pain; hate and strife. His words were true, she knew deep in her heart, but still, it pained her to think that she had not been able to aid him in his most dire time of need. "But because of me; because of my foolish blindness, you are wounded..you shouldn't even be up," she said, pulling back slightly. "Go on..lay back down...at least let me tend to you now..." She stepped away from his warm arms and helped him back to the comfortable bed upon which he had previous laid. She pulled up a seat beside the bed and pulled her long hair behind her back, letting it rest against her spine. "So much time has passed..."  
  
"But you are here with me, and that is all that matters." Jack said, staring up at her. "It's not your fault, in the past I often got myself into tight scrapes such as this. You're rallying of the women saved me from certian death."  
  
She smiled faintly and looked out the window at the small town. Only part of it had been destroyed; most of the wouned men would be well, and she smiled. "Yes...and the town as well...I thank you for not condemning me...I have heard much of your travels, Jack...of how you had been tricked by women pretending to be something they were not...and then by me. I have a feeling though that I am the only one you've known for...centuries, I suppose you could say," she replied, finally letting a smile play on her fair face.  
  
You're the only one that I could fully trust. Ikra and Josie, they turned on me after convincing me we were friends, nearly leaving me for dead. It got down to the point where I couldn't trust anybody, everybody was after me for the money Aku placed on me, and all women were something to avoid all together. At least you did what you did because you care about me, you didn't want to see me hurt. The others... they played upon my igorance and innocence."  
  
She smiled. "Yes..Yes, I care," she said, nd reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Deciet is Evil's most powerful ally; I will not play on what you do and do not know..not any longer," she assured him, and handed him his sword. "Here; I beleive this belongs to you," she said, her voice growing soft.   
  
"Domo," He said, taking his sword. Sleep threatened to take over his weary body, but he refused to give in. "Keiko..." He whispered tenderly, reaching out for her, but it was too late, he had given in to the temptation of sleep.  
  
She smiled as he fell into sleep, and turned her head to note the several children that were gathered at the door, peering in at their greatest hero. Smiling, she stood and walked over to them, kneeling beside them. "Hullo there," she whispered, and put a finger to her lips. "Come in, but you must be quiet, Jack is resting," she said, and sat down, letting them come in and stand before her. They looked at her quizzically for a moment.  
  
"Who are you?" one of them finally ventured, looking perplexed. Keiko chuckled.  
  
"I am Samurai Jack's good friend, Keiko," she said. "If you wait a bit, he should awaken. But for now, you'll have to put up with me," she said with a charming smile. "I'll answer any questions you might have; well, depending on if I know the answer or not," she said with a smile, and beckoned for them to sit down.  
  
The children were somewhat disapointed, they wanted to talk to Jack, but since she was his friend she should be fun to talk to. "When did you meet him?"  
  
"How did you guys come to the future?"  
  
Keiko laughed gently and grinned. "Well, I met him a long time ago; when we were both about your size," she said with a wink. "We were chasing locusts; not unlike the ones I'm sure you see around here in the summer!" She went on to tell them all about chasing locusts and the origami. "In fact, Jack has the little origami locust right now, though I'm not going to go hunt for it while he's sleeping," she said with a smile. "As for the future..." she sighed a bit. "I'm sure you all know about Aku. Well, when Jack and I were all grown up, Jack went to go try and freeour people from AKu, because he had taken over and made us all his slaves. But, in the last throws of battle, Aku tricked Jack and sent him here. The same thing happened to me, except that went to Aku to find Jack. I knew I could never beat him without that sword," she said, pointing to the blade that Jack had near him. "And here we are!"  
  
Unknowing that Jack was slowly regaining consciousness, she got a slightly excited look on her face. "I could tell you a few stories about Jack that I've heard but you may not have," she said, her eyes gleaming with a great, almost motherly quality to them as she heard the unanimous cry for another story. She laughed warmly and started to tell the stories she had heard with great enthusiasm and expression, making sure that her voice changed with each different character for effect. There was a great laugh when she impersonated Aku's haughty laugher as best she could, and she let a beautiful grin play on her lips as she watched the children's different expressions.  
  
'Stories about me?' Jack thought. 'Oh no!' There were some tales that didn't need to be told twice, especially to her. Fortunately she only told them of some of his better adventures. He smiled as the memories flew back to him: the apes that taught him how to "jump good"...  
  
" 'I no fly, jump good.' " The man the apes adopted, now equipped with the self-defense moves Jack had taught him and his tribe. 'Not even the predators hunt their little ones anymore, not with how well they fought the red apes.'  
  
She continued on with her stories, this time about...  
  
'Warriors that came out of baskets?? Oh the Marauders... what trouble they were...'  
  
"What do you mean Jack's blade couldn't slice thru them?" Asked a worried youngster, eyeing the mystical blade at Jack's side.  
  
Jack smiled inwardly, 'Don't worry, I just needed some help, and where modern technology failed, the ancient spirits aided me.'  
  
But the next tale...  
  
'THE ZOMBIES?! Where Aku nearly...' Hiding his movments, he tried to get a good measure of Keiko's face as she led up to that part. 'Did she give up on me? Accepted my near defeat as I had?' He couldn't tell, her face only grew more excited as she led up to the climax, putting the children on the edge of their seats. When Aku had pinned him down, one of the girls cried,  
  
"Jack!! No!!"  
  
And when it was revealed that Aku could not hurt the samurai with his own sword, one of the boys started jumping up and down, shouting, "Ha! You can never defeat Jack!"  
  
Keiko grinned and laughed. "Exactly what I thought when I heard it! Then he took the sword from Aku's grasp, he rolled away from Aku.." she trailed off anf finished the tale with a great flourish, leaving the children cheering, though softly for fear of awakening their hero. "Of course, when I met him, he was wlaking into a tavern full of bounty hunters. I had been looking for him for months. and to see him there before me out of nowhere was..." she paused. "A very welcoming sight. Of course, the bounty hunters would not hear of Jack escpaing with his head on his shoulders. Of course, I could never let that happen, and we fought our way out of there, and here we are!" She finished with a bright smile upon her pretty face. She chuckled smoothly as she finished. "I'm so glad you enjoyed the stories."  
  
The kids nervously chuckled as they beamed up at her, their newest hero next to Jack.   
"Children!" A women entered the room. "What are you doing here? You mustn't disturb the samurais. Look at Jack, he's trying to sleep!"  
  
"But Mama..." One of them protested.  
  
"No buts, now you come with me." She shoved them out of the room.  
  
"We'll be back," The boy promised as he was dragged out the door.  
  
Jack secretly smiled, and, after standing slowly and silently, he embraced the unaware Keiko from behind. "What a knack you have for illustrating stories..."  
  
The sudden warm embrace from behind caught her off guard, and years of combat had trained her to always be wary of a foe from behind. She almost spun around and attacked had it not been for the soothing words that fell upon her ear. The look of anger melted suddenly away and she smiled modestly, turning her head slightly and looking at him from the corner of her dark eyes. "It has been too long, and you, my dear warrior, should be resting," she chided with a smile, turning to face him and drawing herself to her full height to gaze at him directly in the eyes.  
  
"Do not worry, I'm fine, your tender care has ensured that." He put on his gei and slid his sword behind his belt. "I'm ready to leave and continue our journey."   
  
Built by Text2Html 


End file.
